


I Am Your Loss

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: Bluepulse Week (in the OT3) [10]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse Week 2017, Character Death, Day 4: Loss, I cried writing this, Multi, massive soul crush ahoy, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: A poem from Khaji Da's perspective, looking back at his history with Jaime and Bart after he's lost it all.((Written for Day 4 of Bluepulse Week 2017.))





	I Am Your Loss

Loss. I am your loss.

Tossed the coin, tipped the scales, giving you powers without fail.

Loss. I am your loss.

You made a friend, the world would end, he came back and made reality bend.

Loss. I am your loss.

We were freed, not lost, you did not bleed, and he became what we need.

Loss. I am your loss.

Our memories— so dark, so bright!— brought me out of my eternal night.

Your heart beat when he flashed by, the world was turning in our eyes,

You could not breathe, he could only stare, you both knew that I was there,

Years passed and we all grew, so much pain and joy we went through,

His eyes were bright to match your smile, the three of us had our own style,

A flash of lightning, a warming fire, blades and wings to take us higher,

His mischievous glee, your calming charm, my dark humor— we were all disarmed,

Those years we lived, not looking forward or back, there was nothing that we lacked,

I loved you, and he loved me, you loved each other, and we were free,

We did not need, we all could give, with each other we could live,

It all was perfect, our life was light, years and decades of what might

Have been more than I knew in my long existence,

My love for you both grew with stubborn persistence,

Giving me more than I could have asked,

That dizzying happiness in which we basked,

I knew, but tried to deny, that one day we would say goodbye,

I knew you both would die.

And I

And I…

I am your loss.


End file.
